


The Lady's Knight

by salamadersaurus_rex



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Medieval AU, human!Clark, human!kara, inspired by a tumblr manip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9037379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salamadersaurus_rex/pseuds/salamadersaurus_rex
Summary: Lena first sees the girl with the flowing gold hair at a tourney to win her hand.
Medieval fantasy AU inspired by thecatsbian's Supergirl manip.





	1. Chapter 1

Lena first sees the girl with the flowing gold hair at a tourney to win her hand. She stands quietly at the side of a knight with dark hair and a charming smile, resting her hand on his horse’s neck as he’s strapped into his armour. Lena recognises the crest on his shield as that of the family El, Northerners whose exploits rival that of Arthur himself.

“His family shouldn’t have sent him here,” her mother murmurs from behind her, and Lena turns from the battlements to face her. “I’ll breathe lighter once he returns to them.”

“Why let him fight if you hate his family so much?”

“That’s your father’s doing,” her mother says, joining Lena to peer over the curtain wall at the mass of tents below. “If Lex were here he’d have none of it. But he’s in France, and you…” her mother looks at her distastefully. “You’re going to marry and leave before he gets back, whether it’s into the House of El or not.”

* * *

Kara runs her hand slowly down Krypto’s neck, enjoying the feel of his rough, shaggy hair beneath her fingers. In his armour Clark towers over her, the red and blue plumes of his helm swaying as he turns his head from side to side. “Still a bit loose,” he says, and Kara reaches up to tighten the leather strap beneath his chin.

“Better?” she asks and he grins, nodding.

“My little cousin, the best squire a knight could ask for.”

“You know I’m older than you, right?” Kara teases.

Clark smiles. “Yeah, but I’m taller.”

The two of them jump as across the crowded field a trumpet sounds. Clark grimaces. Kara helps him up onto Krypto, giving the horse one last stroke as Clark shuts the visor of his helmet with a clang.

“Time to go win yourself a princess,” Kara says. She doesn’t miss the soft way he says _but I already have one_ , as he guides Krypto towards the jousting area.

Knights from all across the kingdom have gathered, and not a day goes by without the sound of drunken cursing and clanging as one portly man in armour knocks over another’s rack of swords. 

Kara takes a deep breath before she follows Clark, dodging through the mass of tents and banners squatting beneath the great castle. There’s meat roasting somewhere, the smell drifting on the breeze and her stomach rumbles. She hopes Winn, Sir James’ squire, was right about the banquet being held before the first round of the tourney.  

She joins the stream of young boys and men following their knights towards the wide, grassy area at the edge of the camp. Three large stands are set up in a horseshoe shape around a jousting arena. Two are already crowded with peasants and squires drunk on ale and cheering loudly. The third, the King’s stand, shines resplendent green and gold in the weak spring sunlight. Banners bearing the Luthor crest snap in the wind. Steely-eyed soldiers guard both ends.

Winn falls into step besides Kara as she reaches the stands.

“Have you seen her?” he asks as they slip into the front row, close enough to the Royal stand that Kara can see the servants bustling around inside it.

“Who?”

“The Princess!” Winn says excitedly. “She’s supposed to be the most beautiful woman in the kingdom.”

“All princesses are,” Kara says distractedly. She peers towards the end of the stands, where the knights are lining up waiting to parade proudly in front of the King and his daughter. She sees Clark talking to Sir James and waves, grinning when the two of them wave back.

The trumpet sounds again, and a short, balding man steps up in front of the King’s stand. The crowd hushes suddenly, the only sound the quiet jangling of chainmail from the knights at the edge of the field. The bald man clears his throat. “His Royal Highness, his Queen, and their daughter, Princess Lena Luthor!” he roars in a voice that belies his stature.

The crowd bellows, stamping their feet on the wooden boards of the stands as a greying man, his haughty Queen, and the most beautiful woman in the kingdom file into the royal stand. Kara stares. She’s dressed in emerald green, a low cut dress that matches the colours of her family’s crest. A slim, silver circlet rests on her dark hair, curls falling down the pale skin of her neck like shadows.

“See what I mean?” Winn whispers in her ear.

Kara watches Lena take her seat next to her father, eyes downcast. “She looks so sad.”

“I don’t know why,” Winn grumbles, dropping back into his seat as the crowd settles. “There’s a hundred knights about to fight for her hand in marriage.”

“You say it like she wants that,” Kara says, softly. She’s still standing, captivated by the woman in front of her.

A servant offers Lena wine and she waves him away, finally lifting her gaze and staring straight into Kara’s eyes. Her mouth falls ever so slightly open and she leans forward in her seat. Kara can feel Winn tugging on her sleeve but she stays standing, right until the loud burst of the Herald’s trumpet tears her gaze from Lena’s.

* * *

Lena’s heart thumps in her chest as she watches the girl with the golden hair disappear into the crowd packing the stands as they once again rise to their feet. She barely hears the name of the first knight announced, the thudding of his horse’s hooves not even registering until he’s is right in front of her, a smarmy grin on his face as he tugs his helm from his head and tosses a rose carelessly in her lap. Lena grabs it without thinking, pricking her hand on the thorns.

“Lord Maxwell,” her mother growls in her ear as the knight rides off and Lena’s hand drips blood on her dress. She dabs at the wound with her favour as the next knight is announced, the soft green and gold silk feels nice despite the pain.

The next knight turns into the next, and the sun rises high in the sky as hopefuls ride past and try to catch her eye, and all the while she’s searching for the girl with the golden hair who seems to have disappeared like a faery amongst the crowd.

The Herald calls Sir Clark of the House of El, and Lena’s breath catches in her throat. She recognises him, and standing by him, almost hidden in the shadow of the stand, is the girl. Clark nudges his horse forward, making the circuit of the jousting arena to thunderous applause. Lena grips her favour tightly, getting to her feet as he comes closer. The crowd roars. Clark frowns, but he halts his horse and leans down in the saddle, taking her hand to kiss it. Lena stands on her tiptoes to reach his ear.

“The girl you’re with,” she whispers. “What’s her name?”

“Kara,” Clark whispers back. “My cousin.”

Lena makes a snap decision, and she hopes to god her mother can’t see as she stuffs her favour into Clark’s gauntleted hand. “Give this to her.”

“She’s not a knight,” he replies, “Not yet.”

“If you can make her a knight, I can get her into the tourney.”

“You’d marry a girl you only just met?”

Lena snorts. “Isn’t that exactly the reason a hundred knights are about to spend a week smashing each other to bits outside my castle?”

Clark’s grinning when he leans back into his saddle. “Touché.” He holds the hand clutching her favour to his chest and says, “I shall do as you ask, my lady.”

Lena lets out the breath she didn’t even know she was holding. She can feel her mother’s steely gaze on her as she sits back down but she refuses to acknowledge her, watching Clark as he rides all the way back to the girl, Kara, and opens his fist.

* * *

Kara’s heart flutters when the green and gold silk lands in her palms. She looks up, across the field and meets Lena’s gaze. _For you_ , the princess mouths. Kara swallows.

“Don’t let Lord Maxwell see that.” Clark jumps down from Krypto, armour clanging, and Kara follows him away from the stands.  He’s smiling widely, and before she can react he’s picking her up in a hug, swinging her around until they’re both laughing. Kara knows he’s thinking about Lois. He’d had to leave her behind when his parents demanded he fight for Lena’s hand, scared he’d have to marry a princess instead of the woman he loved but now…

“She likes you,” Clark teases, starting to unbuckle his armour. “The pretty princess liiiikes you.”

Kara swats him, running the soft material of Lena’s favour through her fingers. “What can I do about it? I’m not a knight, not yet anyway, and by time I’m done training and my uncle’s knighted me she’ll be married and having a billion babies with one of those guys peacocking around in front of her.”

Clark grins. “Then I guess we’ll just have to get you knighted sooner.”

Kara frowns. “And then what? I somehow get into a tourney that starts _tomorrow_ and beat a hundred other knights so I can marry a princess I haven’t even talked to?”

Clark claps her on the shoulder. “Lena can get you in. And you’re one of the best fighters I know, Kara. Way better than those idiots, they’ll have no idea what hit them.”

Kara gazes over his shoulder at the arena, where the last of the knights are parading in front of the royal stand. From this far away Lena’s just a green smudge. She sighs. “Fine. If you can miraculously make me a knight by tomorrow I’ll fight.”

“That’s the spirit! All we have to do now is impress the King enough between now and dinner that he’ll knight you.”

“And how do you propose I do that?”

“I think James mentioned something about a dragon in the woods a few villages over…”


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as the last knight has ridden past on his large black horse, Lena stands to leave. Her mother reaches out to stop her but she brushes her off, nodding at the soldier guarding the end of the stand. He winks back, subtly. 

"Sir Clark?" He asks as she walks past. 

"His cousin," Lena whispers back, and the guard smiles. She's known him since she was little, his rough smile the first thing she saw as she stepped through the castle gates after her village was destroyed. When she'd tried to run away he'd brought her back, sat with her in the gatehouse and let her play with his dog. He'd explained that the King and Queen wanted to her to be a part of their family, that they and their young son Lex cared about her. Lena didn't believe him, still didn't, but after that she'd always gone to sit with him in the gatehouse when things with her mother had become too much. 

She pauses. 

"Henry? Can you help me with something?"

* * *

Kara slips out of her tunic in Clark's tent. She'd packed her armour for the journey South, but she'd never expected to need it past the thick, bandit ridden forests of the midlands. It lies neatly in a trunk, gleaming dully. Kara gently lifts her helmet out, placing it on the armour stand in the middle of the tent. She hopes Clark doesn’t mind that his own armour is lying in a heap on his bed.

She reaches for her undershirt, startling at a rustle by the tent flap. She holds the shirt in front of her with one hand and reaches for her sword. "Who's there?"

"It's me," Clark says from outside. "And a visitor. Are you decent?"

"Hang on." Kara shrugs into the shirt, which is more like a dress as it reaches about half way down her thighs. "Okay. I'm ready."  

Clark holds the tent flap open for a tall figure wrapped in a hooded black cloak. 

"Can I help you?" Kara asks nervously. 

"I should be asking you that," a soft, feminine voice says. A pale hand reaches up to tug the hood of the cloak down, revealing the Princess Lena. Her face is flushed from the cold air and her eyes sparkle excitedly. She nods at the green and gold silk tied round Kara's wrist. "Thank you, for accepting my favour."

"Thank you for giving it to me."

“Well, you were the prettiest knight.” Lena smiles.

Kara blushes. “Thank you. But you know I’m not a knight, right?”

 “I know.” Lena’s smile fades, and she peers over her shoulder at Clark. “Can we have a moment in private?”

Clark nods. “Call if you need me,” he tells Kara, and backs out of the tent. 

“Can I sit down?”  Lena asks.

Kara gestures towards her bed. Lena shrugs out of her cloak, and Kara's surprised to see she's wearing a sensible shirt and pants underneath. Lena picks her way across the tent. It’s cluttered, and Kara wishes she'd had some warning the Princess was coming so she could have bullied Winn into helping clean. Lena pats the edge of the bed, and Kara gingerly sits down next to her.

“This is an odd situation.”

"That’s putting it mildly,” Kara smiles.

“And it’s entirely my fault.” Kara starts to protest but Lena quietens her with a wave. “It is. I saw you from the castle walls, amidst all these… _men_ who only want a pretty wife and huge dowry and don’t know me at all. And I don’t want this. Any of it. But my mother wants me gone so I figured, if I have to give myself to someone… why not the beautiful _girl_ who doesn’t know me at all?”

She turns to look Kara in the eyes, gaze earnest and sad. “I snuck out the castle and came all the way here to offer my help and then I realised this isn’t all about me. I never factored in your feelings, hell I don’t even know if you like girls, and then I met your cousin outside and he told me how sweet, and kind and wonderful you are and that you’re going to fight a _dragon_ and I…” Lena trails off.

Kara just sits, waits for her to gather her thoughts. Lena takes a deep breath. “I can’t put this on you. It’s wrong, and selfish, and-“

Kara raises her hand, places her finger gently over Lena’s lips. “I accepted your favour.”

“It’s just a stupid piece of silk.”

“I know, I know. But I saw you, from the stands. You looked so sad, and suddenly all I wanted to do was make you smile.” She taps the silk around her wrist. “And now I can.”

“Kara-“

“Shush! I’m trying to be poetic.”

Lena raises an eyebrow, but stays quiet.

“So what if we don’t know anything about each other? I know I want to help you, and you know you don’t want to be stuck in a loveless marriage for the rest of your life.” She blushes again. “N-not that we’re going to fall in love and get married or anything. I’m going to do my best to win this competition, and after, you being completely autonomous can go your own way. It’ll be a story all the bards sing about.” She tugs Lena’s favour off her wrist and holds it out. “Princess Lena Luthor, will you accept this favour and let me help you not marry anyone you don’t love?”

Lena can’t help but laugh at the earnest look in Kara’s eyes. She nods. Kara smiles widely, and deftly ties the silk around Lena’s wrist.

“Okay,” she says. “I’m done being poetic now.”

“My turn then. Thank you, Kara… what’s your surname?”

“Danvers. It’s a long story.”

“Kara Danvers. You are the kindest, bravest, most noble person I have ever met. And you are going to make the kindest, bravest, most noble knight in the land.”

Kara chuckles. “Just as soon as I’ve slain a dragon.”

Lena grimaces. “I’d forgotten about that. Kara, are you sure you want to do this?”

Kara jumps to her feet, holding out her hand to pull Lena with her. “Help me with my armour.”

“What? I’ve only ever helped Lex and it’s been years since he left. I’m not sure I remember where any of it goes.”

“I’ll show you. Come on, it’s getting dark. Got to kill the dragon if I’m going to win your heart.”

Lena smiles. “My hand.”

Kara hides her blush by bending over to reach into the trunk. “Yeah, I meant that. Hey, can you grab my hauberk?”

Lena doesn’t reply.

“Lena?”

It’s then that she realises she’s only wearing a shirt. And that it’s just ridden half way up her ass. She jumps upright, whirling round to face Lena and if she thought she was blushing before she’s convinced she’s red as a lobster now. Lena’s not much better. Her eyes dart up to Kara’s face and she shuts her gaping mouth with a snap.

“I’m so sorry!” Kara blurts out. “I should have put trousers on before you came in.”

Lena shakes her head. “I shouldn’t have looked, Kara. I’m sorry. Although,” she bites her lip. “I have to say, you have a lovely-“

The tent flap rustles, and they both jump.

“It’s just me,” Clark says from outside. “I don’t want to interrupt but if you want to get to that dragon before dinner you really need to hurry up.”

“Nearly ready!” Kara calls, her voice high. “Can you hand me that hauberk?” she says to Lena.

Lena passes her what looks like a short chainmail dress that reaches part way down her thighs, and Kara slips it on, along with a pair of under trousers. “I’m sorry, if I made you uncomfortable,” Lena says, stepping forward to buckle the strap Kara points to.

“You didn’t. I’m just embarrassed.” Kara tugs her breastplate from the trunk. “I don’t normally show quite so much skin to a girl I’ve only just met.”

Lena helps her into the breastplate. “So you _do_ like girls.”

“I do.” Kara points to a piece of armour in the chest. “That goes around my waist.”

Lena drops to her knees, fastening the armour under Kara’s cuirass. She does the same with her thigh guards, following Kara’s long legs down with the greaves, knee guards, and finally the articulated plate that made up her shoes. Kara’s busy trying to fasten her vambrace around her arm with one hand when she finishes. Lena gets to her feet and gently replaces Kara’s fingers with her own. “Armour,” Kara grumbles. “So useful but so hard to put on.”

"Is it heavy?” Lena asks.

“Yeah, but not so much that I can’t run and fight.” Her armour clanks as she pulls her hair back. “Should have done this before I put the heavy metal on,” she chuckles.

Lena stands behind her and gathers Kara’s long, soft hair in her hands. Taking the favour from her wrist she ties the golden curls up with the green and gold silk. Kara tugs a hood made from chainmail over her head. Finally, she roots in the trunk and pulls out a pair of gauntlets. Lena entangles her fingers briefly with Kara’s before she slips them on. “Please don’t die.”

Kara grins, reaching for her helmet. “And miss dinner? Never.”

She takes Lena’s hand and gently leads her out of the tent. The sun is slowly descending, tinging the beautiful blue spring sky with orange. Clark’s waiting outside with a knight Lena doesn’t recognise. Kara introduces them. “Lena, this is Sir James.”

James grins and kisses Lena’s hand, the one Kara’s not holding. “Princess.”

“Princess?” A voice says, and Winn appears from behind the tent, leading two horses. He spots Lena and freezes, an awed look on his face. “Oh, Princess.”

Lena nods. Winn stumbles closer. “I guess you’re who this extra horse is for. You’re beautiful.”

“Uh, thank you?”

“Winn,” Winn says. “My name is Winn.”

Kara frowns. “Wait, extra horse? You’re coming with me?”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

Kara shakes her head. “No, no. It’s too dangerous.”

Lena huffs. “I can take care of myself. I’ve taken sword fighting lessons since I was a child, I can shoot, wrestle, even _joust_ if it comes to it – and yes, Winn, I did think about entering myself into the tourney but that’s not allowed.”

Winn puts his hand down and closes his mouth. Kara raises an eyebrow and starts to say something but Lena speaks over her. “The point is, I can handle myself, Kara Danvers. And if you’re going to risk your life for me, I’m damn well coming with you.

Kara shrugs and grins. “Alright, I’m sorry I doubted you.”

Lena sniffs, and climbs onto her horse. “Good. Now let’s go find a dragon.”

* * *

The dragon is terrorising a village two miles over, Sir James tells them on the ride. It’s been crawling out of the woods, screeching and growling and sending villagers running for the safety of their homes. When they dare emerge it’s gone, having crushed their crops beneath its enormous feet. “It’s done this twice already,” James says. “No one knows why.”

“Maybe it’s hurt,” Kara murmurs, guiding them off the dirt road and towards the edge of the gloomy forest bordering the village. Her voice sounds muffled inside her helmet. In her armour she looks more like a warrior, proud and unflinching, and distant. She’s barely spoken since they passed the village, and after two miles of happy chatter, Lena wonders why.

The forest looms over them as they ride forward, close-packed pines silently guarding whatever lay inside. A flock of crows rushes suddenly from the canopy, winging their way into the darkening sky cawing harshly.  Lena nudges her horse forwards to ride at Kara’s side. “Kara, have you ever fought a dragon before?”

Kara shakes her head. “No, I’ve never had to. Where I’m from, dragons leave us in peace. We don’t hurt them, they don’t hurt us. Simple.”

“Is that why you think this dragon has been hurt by the villagers?”

Kara just nods. Lena rides next to her in silence for a few minutes, listening to the rustle of the pine trees in the soft evening breeze. The setting sun burns the sky with orange, red and gold, and the trees stand out starkly like black shadows against it. Lena turns to Kara. “Being a knight isn’t about fighting battles and winning tournaments for you is it?”

“It’s about helping. People, dragons, anyone. Sure I could sit in a castle passing decrees and playing with money but where’s the good in that when a mile away a village is being burned to the ground by bandits?”

Lena can see her soft smile reflecting back at her in Kara’s helmet. “Your people are lucky to have you,” she murmurs.

Their horses pick their way carefully through the forest. No birds sing, and the canopy shrouds everything in deep shadow. James makes his way up to Kara’s other side, pointing towards an opening some way ahead. Kara slips off her horse as the trees open up into a clearing and something huge snarls at her through a cloud of brimstone and sulfur.

The dragon is enormous, a red beast armoured in thick scales, big as a cottage. Its claws are thick, sharp and black. One gnarly hand clutches at a boulder the size of a cow. White claw marks are dug deep into the stone. 

"Oh it's only a baby!" Kara says softly. 

“ _That’s_ a baby?”

The dragon's long tail swishes, the spikes lining from the tip of its tail to the base of its skull flexing. Its wings are folded along its back and it sits on its haunches, watching the party of riders at its feet with huge, golden eyes. “Yeah,” Kara says. “Probably the runt of the litter as well. Poor little fellah.”

Kara pulls her helmet off, taking a few steps into the clearing. The dragon blinks, like it's focusing on her. Its long snout trails steam into the cool evening air as it turns its head toward her. 

"Umm. Hi." Kara says, waving. The only sound in the still clearing is the faint sound of metal clanking. 

The dragon snorts. Its long, serpentine neck bends as it lowers its head closer to her. Its nostrils flare as it sniffs Kara. Kara tries not to gag at the sulfur stench of its breath. The dragon settles lower on its haunches, and lets out a low rumble. It looks for all the world like it's waiting, as if for Kara to start speaking. 

Kara tilts her head to the side. Slowly, she reaches up, takes her helmet off. "I'm Kara," she says, and drops to one knee in front of the dragon. 

Lena clenches her fists. "What's she doing?" She whispers. 

James smiles. "Being Kara."

"Why are you hurting people?" Kara asks, gazing up into the dragon's big eyes. It blinks at her, and she can see herself reflected, tiny in its eyes. "Everyone is scared of you. You've crushed their fields, they're going hungry. Why?"

The dragon grumbles, peeling back its upper lip to reveal an enormous, yellowed fang. Lena reaches for James’ sword, but he calmly touches her hand, stopping her. 

Kara's still looking the dragon in the eye, unafraid. "Did they hurt you?" She asks. 

The dragon's eyes narrow, and it blows out a stream of smoke from its nostrils. Its right paw clenches on the rock, the grating sound of claw through stone ringing through the clearing. 

Kara's gaze softens. "I'm so sorry," she says. "How did they hurt you?"

The dragon huffs. 

"Please?" Kara says. "Maybe I can help."

The dragon drops slowly onto all fours, tilting its thickly muscled shoulder so Kara can see over it. She lets out a soft gasp. The dragon’s wings are entangled in rope netting, tightly bound against its back. “Oh, you’re in a bit of a mess aren’t you?” Kara says, reaching out tentatively to stroke the dragon’s nose. It nuzzles into her touch and despite the situation Lena can’t help but laugh, because it looks almost like it’s pouting.

Kara gets to her feet. Pulling off her greaves she tugs her mail hood down, and reaches for her sword. “I’m going to cut you out, okay?” The dragon eyes the sword warily. “I promise I won’t hurt you.”

The dragon flickers its long, snake-like tongue out over its lips, as if considering. Finally it nods. “You’re going to have to come a little closer,” Kara says. “I can’t reach from here.”

Lena doesn’t know if dragon’s can roll their eyes, but this one makes a passable attempt and she smiles to herself. In all the stories she’d been told growing up, she’d never heard of the knight becoming best friends with the dragon. She guesses that’s just another way Kara’s changing her world. She chews on her lip and admonishes herself, realising she’s dangerously close to thinking about maybe considering some small feelings for a woman she just met.

The dragon lies down on its belly and rolls over like an overgrown puppy. It still dwarfs Kara, she looks tiny next to it as she slowly draws her sword and steps up to the dragon's wings. Grasping the thick netting in one hand she starts sawing away at the material with her sword. After a moment there's a creak and then _snap_ , the link springs back. 

The dragon shuffles and Kara tuts. "Stay still, I'm nowhere near done."

Kara keeps sawing away at the netting, occasionally stopping to stroke her hand soothingly over the dragon's hide. Its large golden eyes start to droop shut as she works. Lena stands back and watches, in awe at the way Kara can so easily disarm a dragon. She's slowly beginning to realise why so many people seem drawn to her. It's impossible not to be. She's beautiful, kind, brave, heroic, a million and one things that Lena doesn't have the words to describe. 

Her heart stumbles a bit as Kara turns to her and grins, netting coming apart quickly in her hands. She's still grinning when the final strands shred under her sword and the dragon's wings explode outwards. Kara falls back with a yell, and before anyone can stop her Lena's off her horse and running, sprinting across the clearing and throwing herself over Kara as the dragon lets out a mighty roar. 

Its weight thunders down behind her as Lena shields Kara's body with her own, eyes closed as she waits for flames to engulf her. Then Kara's rolling out from underneath her, standing between Lena and the dragon and yelling "Stop! It's okay, she's a friend!"

There's a long pause. Tentatively, Lena opens her eyes, turning her head to see Kara standing over her, the dragon's huge mouth hanging open just above her head. Slowly, ever so slowly, the dragon's mouth closes. It slumps back on its haunches. Kara relaxes, reaching back to pull Lena to her feet.

“Thank you,” she says, and the dragon grumbles. It shakes itself like a dog, its wings expanding from its back like huge fans. Leaning down, it pushes its huge snout lovingly against Kara’s chest. She chuckles. “You’re welcome. Try not to destroy any more villages, okay?”

The dragon just snorts, stomping round in a circle and with a _whoosh_ , and a backlash of wind that knocks Kara and Lena off their feet, it takes off. Kara lies on the ground for a moment chuckling. Lena rolls onto her side to face her. “What’s so funny?”

Kara’s bright gaze meets Lena’s, smile wide and cheeks flushed red from excitement. Lena can’t help but smile at how pretty she is, how _happy_ she is. She daren’t think that a few days from now, whatever happens, she and Kara will go their separate ways for good.

“I’m going to get knighted,” Kara squeals. “For unwrapping a _dragon_. Best present ever!”

The sound of her laughter rings through the clearing as she and Lena pick themselves off the floor. Lena almost topples over again as Kara wraps her in a hug. “Thank you.”

Lena looks bemused. “What did I do?”

“Let me try and win your heart,” Kara says simply. She tugs her gauntlets back on and sheathes her sword, tossing her helmet to Lena. “Last one back to the castle is a loser!” she shouts, leaping onto her horse and galloping away through the forest.

Lena just stares after her, Kara’s helmet cold in her hands. Her heart is hammering loud and insistent like a fist on a door, and all she can think of is that Kara keeps on mixing up the words. And Lena doesn’t want her to correct herself at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A concept to get you through the next few days: Kara Danvers is exactly the kind of person to make a flower crown for a dragon. 
> 
> Merry whatever mid-winter festival you celebrate, and here's hoping 2017 isn't as much of a garbage fire as this past year has been.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gaaaaaaaaaayyyyy.

They arrive back at the castle in darkness. The sea of tents surrounding the curtain wall is silent but for the rustle of empty canvas. A wintry breeze whispers over the black stones of the castle walls, and high amongst the battlements little pinpricks of light shine out against the sky, braziers surrounded by guards huddled over them for warmth. From inside the castle the riders can hear the sounds of feasting and merriment.

"We're late," Lena says, sliding off her horse and handing the reins to Winn. "Kara you'll have to come in in your armour."

With a series of loud clanks Kara jumps down from her horse. "Isn't that a bit impolite?"

Lena grabs her gauntleted hand and drags her towards the gateway. "You're about to be knighted, you might as well look the part. Sir Clark!" she calls over her shoulder. "Fetch her something to change into."

Clark nods and then Lena's dragging Kara towards the wooden gate set in the thick curtain wall. A tall guard steps out of the shadows the block their path. "Who goes there?" He growls. 

"Henry it's me," Lena says impatiently. "And Kara."

"Kara?" The guard raises a thick eyebrow and reaches out suddenly. Kara half raises her arm to defend herself but all he does is gently grasp her shoulder. "Be good to her," he says gruffly and gestures to Lena.

Kara nods and Henry opens the gate, motioning for them to head through.

The courtyard is faintly lit by the orange glow of braziers. The scent of smoke and roasted meat hangs on the sharp night air. Kara's stomach grumbles. She and Lena hurry over the cobblestones towards the Keep. A thin ray of warm light squeezes through the gap in the big oak doors, and with it comes the muffled sounds of feasting: yelling, drinking, boasting. Lena pauses with her hand on the door. "Ready?"

Kara nods firmly, and pulls her helmet on over her head. "Ready."

From behind them there's a faint shout. "A message for the King!"

With a clattering of hooves a slight man on a large horse comes barrelling through the gateway. The man leaps down, rushing across the courtyard and past Lena and Kara like they're invisible. He wrenches the solid oak doors open and hurries inside. 

Kara turns to Lena, worry in her eyes. Lena squeezes her hand comfortingly. "A messenger from the village you just saved, no doubt."

Kara just nods. Lena pushes the door and it falls open with a loud creak. No one in the great hall notices their arrival at first, too engrossed in the whispered conversation between the messenger and the King. 

Lena takes Kara's hand again and leads her down between heavily laden tables to the dais at the end of the hall. One by one the visiting lords, knights, squires and pages fall silent, as the Princess leads a warrior in full armour toward the King.

Kara admires the Great Hall through the slit in her visor as they approach the dais. It's huge, and lavishly decorated. Green and silver banners drape the walls from floor to vaulted ceiling, intricate tapestries depicting tales of old nestled between them. Long wooden tables line the paved stone floor from the dais to the door, packed with men and boys who have turned in their seats to gawk at her, food forgotten in their hands.

On the low dais at the head of the hall sits another table, draped with a beautiful emerald tablecloth. The King sits in a huge, wood-carved chair in the middle, his chin resting on his hand as he peers at Kara thoughtfully with piercing grey eyes. Next to him the Queen sits ramrod straight, her hair pulled back tightly and a frown lining her forehead. The village messenger stands between them, ogling Lena and Kara. The King points at them and murmurs something to the messenger. He nods emphatically.

The King and Queen get to their feet as Kara and Lena approach the dais.

"Lena," the Queen hisses. "What is this?"

Lena drops Kara's hand and steps up on the dais in front of her mother. "This is the warrior who defeated the dragon terrorising the village two miles over." She proclaims, loud enough for the whole hall to hear. 

Whispers of confusion echo through the hall like wind in the branches of a willow tree. The King invites the messenger to step forwards. "Tell them what you told me," he says mildly.

The messenger clears his throat, folding his hands nervously over his stomach as he begins to speak in a high voice. "For more than a fortnight a dragon has been plaguing my village. It has destroyed crops, terrorised villagers, and evaded any attempts to remove it. Until tonight." He points a spindly finger directly at Kara. "I saw this warrior and the Princess enter the wood, and when they left the dragon burst from the treetops and flew away towards the mountains!"

A low rumble of conversation breaks out amongst the crowd, many heads nodding in approval.

Lena steps up onto the dais and turns to face the Great Hall, spreading her arms. "What he says is true. This warrior brought down a dragon with only words! A kinder and braver act than I've ever seen from anyone assembled here."

Kara has to stifle a giggle as she catches sight of Lord Maxwell's scowl in the crowd. Her heart swells as the rest of the gathered knights break out into applause, and a muted cheer rises from the back of the hall.

Lena's in her element, her eyes wide with enthusiasm as she addresses the crowd. "Such an act of bravery deserves an award, don't you think?" she asks, and this time nearly everyone cheers, loud and raucous shouts echoing from the rafters.

"Lena," the Queen hisses through the noise. "What is this nonsense? Is this why you're late? Frolicking with some man in the woods, fighting dragons so you can come home and make a scene? Get him out of here." She motions for two guards standing to attention behind the table, but the King waves for them to stand down. He gets to his feet.

Slowly the roaring crowd settles, and he waits patiently for quiet. "My daughter is right," he says in a quiet voice. He turns to face Kara. "You have rid my people of a great nuisance. What is it you desire, sir knight?"

Kara glances at Lena through the slit in her helm, then back at the King. "My liege, I am no knight."

Slowly she takes off her helm, golden hair tumbling loosely over her shoulders. The crowd gasps. "I am but a humble squire with only one wish. To become a knight."

The Kings lips thin. He stays silent, agonising seconds stretching into what seems like hours. From the back of the hall a voice that sounds suspiciously like Sir James' cries out "Knight her!"

A red-faced old knight, potbelly hanging out over his belt slams his tankard down on the table, ale spilling over his hand. "What he said, knight the girl!"

The crowd cheers again, and more voices call out for Kara to be knighted. Kara gazes around her in wonder, her blue eyes shining with delight. Lena's heart thunders wildly at the sound of a hundred voices calling for Kara to become a knight, and the sight of her, all rosy cheeks and golden hair, a beautiful smile spread out across her face like the smile of an angel.

Her father holds up his hands, waiting patiently for the crowd to quiet. He takes a deep breath, and Kara gazes up at him with exact expression Lena knows is mirrored on her own face - hope. The King clears his throat. "I shall grant you your wish."

The cheers this time are deafening, men bang their cups on the tables and roar their approval. Lena's mother slumps back in her seat, a dark scowl on her face. It takes all of Lena's control not to turn and throw her arms around Kara in delight. She settles for a wide smile as the assembled knights cheer once again, and a huge grin spreads across Kara's face in return. 

The King makes his way around the table and approaches Kara. "What is your name?" he asks quietly. 

"Kara Danvers."

"Of the House of El?"

"Yes."

He takes her hand, and shakes it firmly. "Thank you. You are a credit to your family."

Kara's grin spreads even wider, and she bows. She glances over at Lena and her breath catches in her throat at the sight of her. Lena's eyes shine with happiness and pride, her red lips are soft with a smile that seems like it's just for Kara. Her eyelids flutter as she dips her chin in a gracious nod to her father.

The King smiles back at his daughter, before turning to Kara. "You must prepare. Lena, come here."

Lena strides over, resting her hand at the small of Kara's back. Her armour is cold, and Lena wishes Kara could feel the weight of her hand on her skin. "Find her somewhere to sleep, make sure she's properly clothed. Kara, the ceremony will take place tomorrow morning. Take this time to reflect upon the duties of a knight, for they are many." His mouth crooks up a small smile, and he winks. "And afterwards, there'll be a feast in your honour."

Kara just manages to restrain herself from punching the air in delight. "Thank you, your Grace."

Lena stands on her tiptoes and presses a kiss to her father's cheek. "Thank you," she whispers, and takes Kara's hand, leading her out of the hall.

Lena leads Kara down a narrow stone passageway away from the noise of the feast. They're both quiet. Kara's mind is buzzing. The sound of the crowd cheering is still echoing in her head, her heart is pounding because she did it, saved a village and now she's going to be a _knight..._

Lena for her part keeps sneaking glances at Kara when she thinks she's not looking. Kara's glowing, eyes sparkling and a soft smile on those plump pink lips. Lena stomach makes a pleasant little lurch at that smile, already thinking of ways to make it happen again. Some small voice at the back of her head nudges her, reminding her that Kara's here for a week and then she's gone. That she'd promised only to help her, not anything else. Lena frowns at the floor, wondering what _anything else_ might be...

She shakes her head. She's a Luthor, and she has no business falling in love with dashing knights like the ladies in old stories. Even ones like Kara, fearlessly and beautifully and _peacefully_ saving the day.

Kara ducks her head suddenly and catches Lena's gaze. Lena bites her lip. They both slow, coming to a halt underneath a sconce burning low orange. Kara's bright eyes follow the play of shadows across Lena's face, watch the way the lines of her mouth shift with each flicker of the flame.

"What is it?" Kara whispers. 

Lena holds her gaze a moment before looking away. "Nothing. Come on, my chambers are down here."

She strides off, pushing all thoughts of _old stories be damned_ from her mind.

* * *

 

Lena’s handmaiden is sitting quietly by the fire when they enter. She stands up and gestures to the neat pile of clothing on Lena’s four-poster bed. “These were brought for Kara.”

“Thank you, Jess.” Lena says, nodding at the door. “That’ll be all.”

Jess gathers her things and leaves, the door shutting softly behind her and leaving Kara and Lena alone. Kara wanders over to the bed, running her fingertips over the soft material of the clothes Clark left. “This is really happening,” she murmurs, almost too quietly for Lena to hear over the crackle of the fire in the hearth. Lena steps out of the shadows by the door, coming to stand by Kara’s shoulder.

"It's what you want, right?"

Kara laughs. "You don't have to keep checking. I'm doing this for me, Lena. I want to help you, of course I want to help you, and I won't stop fighting until you're free but... this is what I've wanted since I was a child. Watching Clark grow up to help people, fight for people... it's what I'm meant to do."

Kara turns round, her eyes sharp and resolute, her mouth set firmly. She looks like she did when she went to fight the dragon.

"I believe you," Lena breathes.

"Good," Kara replies. Then her stern face relaxes and she grins. "Because I need a bath."

* * *

 

Her uncle called it _ritual bathing_ , told her it was to wash away someone’s sins before they became a knight. James told her it was only a bath. As she slips into the steaming water in the small pool Lena brought her to, Kara just appreciates the way the warmth goes to work on her sore muscles. She washes slowly, savouring the heat, the ripple of water against her skin when the servants pour another pail of hot water into the bath.

Kara sighs, sliding slowly deeper until the water is lapping at her chin, her hair brushing her shoulders in the way hair does when it’s underwater, floating soft and weightless. She tips her head back and stares at the ceiling, the sounds of servants bustling round suddenly muted. Steam rises into the gloomy recesses of the roof, blurring Kara’s vision. Her muscles slowly relax. She lets her arms float freely in the water, her knuckles breaking the smooth surface like a row of tiny islands. Her heavy eyes start to drift closed.

A soft hand taps her shoulder and Kara startles awake, standing up in a rush of white water. Jess is sitting at the side of the small pool. “You were falling asleep. The Princess asked me to make sure you didn’t drown.”

Kara realises the water only comes up to her waist and she blushes, dropping to her knees. Water sloshes over the sides of the bath and Jess tuts. “So that’s what that means,” she grumbles, dabbing at the soaked edge of her dress with a soft white towel. “Endearingly clumsy.”

“Sorry?” Kara says.

“Princess Lena,” Jess says. “She said you were _endearingly clumsy_. I guess that means falling asleep in the bath and managing to make a lake of the floor.”

“Oh. Sorry.”

Jess rolls her eyes. “Lena and I have been friends for a long time. We grew up together. She was always in the gatehouse when my father was on duty.” She leans closer. “So I know when she’s got a crush.”

Kara tucks her wet hair behind her ear, studiously avoiding Jess’ gaze. “A- a crush? You mean like – on, on who? Not that I care, I barely know her.”

Jess snorts. “Yeah, of course not. But you will. She told me you’re going to enter the tourney. And that once you’ve won you’ll ‘go your separate ways.’”

“Well it’s not like I’m going to _marry_ her,” Kara blusters. “That’s exactly what she doesn’t want.”

“You don’t have to marry her, Kara. Just don’t leave her all alone without anywhere to live.”

“I’d never do that to her! Is that what she thinks? Oh god does she think I’m going to win her hand for the fame and glory and then just leave her behind?”

“Well that’s kind of exactly what you said-“

Kara jumps up, grabbing the towel off Jess and wrapping it round herself. Her feet slap wetly against the stone floor as she hurries down the corridor towards Lena’s rooms.

Jess chuckles quietly, getting to her feet. Whether she knows it or not, Lena’s got it hard for Kara, and Jess has seen Lena go through too much to miss a chance at happiness. She catches the eye of a young woman passing by in the corridor and smiles warmly. Lena helped her meet the woman she loves, and Jess is more than willing to repay the favour.

* * *

 

Lena’s dozing off in bed when Kara bursts in through the door in just a towel, soaking wet and wild eyed. Lena groggily rolls out of bed and to her feet, going for the sword mounted above the fireplace.

“What’s wrong?” she snaps, half awake and scared Kara’s going to say _invading army_ , or _Lex is back_.

“You thought I was going to leave you?”

Lena pauses, her hand already on the hilt of her sword. “What?”

“Jess said. She said you thought I was just using you to get famous and then I’d just _leave_ you –“

“Kara, Kara, calm down.” Lena grabs Kara’s flapping hands and holds them still. “I never thought that! I know you said if you won the tourney we’d go our separate ways and I was sad, I quite like you, but I can take care of myself. I’m not going to die if you leave me at the castle gates, okay?”

Kara takes a deep breath, and another. “Okay.” The colour slowly comes back to her cheeks. “Wait, you like me?”

“You’re a good friend.” Lena says, earnestly. “And if it makes you feel any better, I know you won’t leave me if I ask.”

“Okay, okay. That’s good, because I ran all the way here in a towel and I think Winn saw me and nearly passed out and I just wanted to make sure you didn’t think I was using you.”

“Kara. I could never think that. I’ve known too many cold-hearted people in my life and you are not one of them. You are…” Lena pauses, searching for a word that even comes close to properly representing Kara Danvers. “You are _you_ , and I trust you to always do what’s right.”

Kara nods, a smile spreading across her face. Lena releases her hands, walking to her dresser and pulling out a shift for Kara to sleep in. “And what’s right,” she says as Kara hurries to dry herself by the fire, “is for you to win this tourney so I don’t have to marry Lord Maxwell.”

Kara giggles, and Lena grins as she climbs back into bed. She pats the other side of the bed and Kara nervously gets in, settling down into the soft mattress with a groan. “Oh, I figured out why he wants to marry you. Your bed’s part of your dowry, right?”

“Sure,” Lena says, tiredly, and before Kara knows it Lena’s arm is draped over her waist. “Now go to sleep, you’re going to be knighted in the morning.”

“Yes ma’am,” Kara smirks, and settles back into Lena’s embrace like she’s been doing it all her life. Part of her knows she should stop and think why she’s so comfortable in Lena’s arms, but the rest of her tries to brush it off. She’s tired, emotional. She’s going to be a knight and it’s been such a long day and right now she just needs a cuddle…

The fire starts to die, and Lena’s breath evens out with it. Kara stares ahead of her through the shadows. She knows Lena trusts her to fight for her hand but suddenly, in the quiet of Lena’s bed, the soft weight of Lena’s arm around her waist - Kara realises she wants to fight for Lena's _heart_ , too. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of the historical knighting ceremony is super boring and religious, so I've cut a fair amount. The vows are paraphrased from The Song of Roland.

Lena wakes to an empty bed. A soft strip of early morning sunlight comes through the curtains, coming to rest on the neatly folded shift that's taken the place of Kara's warm body.

Lena slowly sits up and stretches, noting the absence of the clothes Kara has to wear for the ceremony. She gets up, hissing when her feet hit the cold stone floor, and goes to the fireplace. The embers are still glowing and after some poking around she starts a small blaze.

She opens the curtains and blinks rapidly against the light. Her bedroom window faces out over the flat fields surrounding the castle. It's going to be another glorious spring day. The sun is rising sweet and yellow just over the horizon, ready to turn the grey sky blue.

The little tent village set up around the curtain wall is quiet, it's inhabitants still sleeping off the events of the feast the night before.

Further out Lena can see the U shaped stands around the jousting arena. The bright green and silver banners hang limp and dewy against the flagpoles, the stands look sad and empty.

Lena narrows her eyes. Not quite empty. The door opens quietly behind her and Jess comes in carrying a clean dress.

"Did you see Kara leave?" Lena asks, still watching the stands.

"Yes. She got lost looking for breakfast. I took her to the kitchens."

"So what's she doing in the stands?" Lena muses, partly to herself.

They're a fair distance away, but Lena can still make out a figure with long blonde hair sat in the front row. She's already wearing the white vesture and black pants she has to for the ceremony, but the red cloak is missing.

Jess comes to stand next to Lena at the window. "Maybe she just wanted some quiet time to herself before the ceremony. She's going to go through a lot in the next few days."

"Maybe we should just leave it here," Lena says. She turns to Jess. "What if I've asked too much of her and she's having second thoughts?"

Jess rests her hand on Lena's shoulder. "I don't know her. Neither of us does. But you have to trust her, trust that you've made her a knight, now she'll fight for you."

Lena turns back to the window. "You think this is some finite transaction?"

Jess bites her lip. "No."

"Then what?"

"You care about her."

"Of course I do."

"And she cares about you."

Lena smiles, barely more than a soft curve of her lips. "Kara cares about everyone. She has a big heart."

"You've known each other for two days, Lena. I'm not at all saying that you should run off an marry her but at least give her the benefit of the doubt. Believe that she wants to do this for you, as much as for herself."

Lena smiles and faces Jess. "Thank you."

Jess shrugs. "You deserve this Lena. You've deserved it since you were little. Now get ready and support her, because if she's the person I think she is she deserves this too."

Lena mock salutes, grinning. "Yes ma'am."

* * *

 

Kara stares at nothing in particular. In the distance she can hear a wood pigeon cooing, soothing the cool morning air. She fiddles with the rough material of her vesture, running her fingertips lightly over and over it.  
Breakfast had been a simple affair, bread and ale, some cheese she'd managed to scrounge in a napkin. She realises she'd spilt crumbs on the vesture, and brushes them hurriedly away.

"Busy?" a quiet voice asks, and Kara looks up to see Lena standing a little way away. She's in another green dress, her shoes are grass-stained where they peak out from under the hem. Kara waves her over, scoots up on the bench even though Lena has plenty of room. Lena sits, not as close as Kara would like, although she tells herself she's only missing Lena's body heat because of the cold.

"I'm just... thinking." Kara says.

"About the ceremony? It won't be that boring."

Kara laughs, blushes and nudges Lena with her knee. "You know that's not what I'm thinking about."

Lena peers at her out the corner of her eye. "Do I?"

Kara's smile fades, replaced by a curious look. She shifts so she can fully face Lena.

"I just mean..." Lena pauses, stares out over the jousting arena as if the rucked up dirt can tell her what it is she wants to say. "I don't know, Kara. I don't know you, I mean I know the big things? I know you're brave and kind, I know you have the biggest heart but..."

"I like the colour blue."

Lena finally looks up from the dirt, meets Kara's earnest gaze. "I have a big sister. When we were little we used to sneak out and look at the stars. I can out-eat anyone, even Clark."

Kara starts gesturing with her hands as she gets more enthusiastic, spilling all the little pieces that make up her life at Lena's feet. "I love painting, and writing. My friend Barry and I once pretended to be bards at a tavern. I want to save the world and sometimes I wonder if I could do that by telling stories."

This is the part of Kara Lena reaslises she's been missing. That beating heart under her armour that opens itself to everyone it can, that's what Lena first saw in her but there's something behind it. Of course there is. There's wishes and dreams and memories of stargazing and singing, there's an infinity in her eyes, everything about her is boundless and god, Lena wants to go with her.

"I used to hate the colour green," Kara says. "I used to hate the colour green but now I look into your eyes and it's not so bad."

"Not so bad?" Lena asks, and she means it to be light, teasing but Kara's cheeks bloom red, she's stuttering something about not meaning it that way and Lena shushes her. "My turn, Kara. I love reading. I love learning, there's so much to learn. I wish I could fly, because I want to see what's on the other side of the stars."

Lena leans her elbow on the back of the bench, rests her head on her hand. "I was brought up as a Luthor but outside of those gates, I could be anyone. And the thought of that, the thought of everything out there... it's not so bad."

Lena bites her lip, contemplates Kara in front of her. Kara with her hopeful gaze and earnest heart, with adventure in her eyes and Lena knows all Kara has to do is ask and she'd go anywhere with her. "Thank you, Kara Danvers."

"What for?"

"Everything. All I've asked of you and you've never given up on me. You could have but you're still here, fighting for me."

"I believe in you." Kara says like it's the simplest thing in the world.

Lena thinks of Lex, all the terrible things he's done. She thinks of her mother, in her high tower waiting to sell her to the highest bidder because she never lived up to the Luthor name. She thinks of her father, who gave Kara a chance when Lena asked for it.

"Kara I-"

"There you are!" Clark's voice is strong an cheery, and it makes Kara and Lena jump apart. He's striding across the arena carrying a red bundle, a huge smile on his face. "Big day little cousin."

"Clark," Kara grins, standing up to greet her cousin. Lena starts to move away from them, unwilling to crowd their moment but Kara's gentle hand on her shoulder stops her. She leans over the front of the stand, pulling Clark in for a one-armed hug.

"Oof." Clark pretends to wince when Kara pulls back. "You're getting strong."

Kara laughs and flexes, pretending to kiss her bicep. Lena smiles and Clark winks at her. "She'll be able to carry you away soon, Princess."

Kara scoffs. "I could carry her and you away right now."

"One under each arm," Clark laughs, and hands Kara the bundle he was carrying. "Here, your cape."

"It's a cloak, Clark."

Clark shrugs. "Same thing."

Kara whirls the cloak around her shoulders with a flourish and fastens it. She stands with her feet apart and her hands on her hips, chin tilted defiantly towards the sun. Lena's mouth drops open, and her jaw works as she tries to shut it.

"Impressive," Clark says, and Lena can't describe just how inadequate the word is.

Kara looks like a hero. An honest to god, straight from the bard's mouth hero. Impressive doesn't even begin to cover the quiet strength in her broad shoulders, the sudden, steely determination in her eyes. She glances at Lena and a wide smile smooths the jut of her chin.

"What do you think?" she asks as if Lena has the words to describe the tummult of feelings in her chest.

 _You're beautiful_ ,  
Lena thinks. _You could smile and it would save the world_.

"Lovely," Lena says instead. "Very noble."

Kara grins. She holds out her hand and Lena takes it, feels the slight pull of Kara helping her to her feet like a planet to the sun's gravity.

"Lets go and get ready." Kara says.

"You are ready." Clark points out.

Kara shakes her head. "I have to sit through a sermon on the duties of being a knight. I haven't had nearly enough breakfast."

Lena chuckles, letting Kara lead her by the hand over the rutted ground of the arena and towards the castle. She wonders if her mother can see her, up in her high tower. Kara's determination from earlier, her warm hand in Lena's, is what keeps her heart from falling. So what if her mother sees.

* * *

Mass, thanks to Lena's father being just as impatient as she is, is very short. The priest hurries through the sermon, expounding - very quickly - on the virtues of being a knight. He lists everything Kara is, Lena thinks, like being a knight was made only for her.

Finally, the priest ends his sermon and gestures for Clark to step forward. He grins at Kara, who's chewing nervously at her lip, and takes up the sword and shield lying on the altar.

The shield is magnificent. The burnished metal is quartered into squares, two red, two blue, the colours of the house of El. Their large crest is painted in gold over the middle, and their motto, _El Mayara_ , in beautiful curlicue script beneath it.

Lena's father makes his way to Clark's side, who passes the sword and shield to him. The king smiles at Kara, a faint, friendly one that warms Lena's heart.

"This sword and this shield have been blessed by this priest." He shows them to the audience of knights gathered in the chapel. At a nod from the King, James gets up and joins Clark in front of the altar.

"Sir Clark Kent, Sir James Olsen. You have both sponsored a warrior, to be knighted today. Present her."

Warm smiles on their faces, Clark and James each hold out a hand to Kara. At Lena's side, Kara takes a deep breath.

"Ready?" Lena asks.

Kara nods firmly, and almost too quickly for Lena to notice, grabs her fingers and squeezes, before getting to her feet. Lena's fingers tingle, and she folds her hands hastily in her lap.

Kara climbs the two steps leading up to the altar. She turns to face the gathered knights. There's no fear on her face now, no uncertainty. Her mouth is set, her blue eyes filled with nothing but fierce determination. She would almost look like a statue if it weren't for the slight way she relaxes when Clark touches her shoulder.

The king clears his throat. Kara turns to him.

"Kara Danvers, the oaths you are about to take are the most important you will take in your life. You must swear alliegence to me, your King, and you must swear the Oath of Knighthood. Do you swear allegiance to me, and to my family?"

"Yes," Kara says, and if the King notices she looks from him to Lena, he doesn't say anything.

"Do you swear to protect the weak and defenceless."

"I do."

"To live by honour, to guard the honour of your fellow knights, and to respect the honour of women."

She knows it's just a formality but Lena can't believe he's asking, can't believe he doesn't know from just one look at Kara she'll do all the things she vows to and more.

"Do you vow to never refuse a challenge from an equal, to never turn your back on an enemy.

Do you swear at all times to speak the truth."

Kara's voice rings out, clear and strong as she says, "I do."

Lena doesn't even try to fight the smile on her face as her father directs Kara to kneel.

He raises the sword, strikes her shoulder with the flat of it, and says, "I dub thee, Sir Knight."

The chapel fills with a swell of sound, of cheers and shouts and applause. Lena gets to her feet, pulled up by the sudden weight that lifts from her shoulders.

Somewhere in the crowd, Winn yells "That's my girl!"

Kara's grinning, eyes filled with surprise and wonder, and Lena's never seen anything so beautiful.

During the tumult James and Clark give Kara her spurs, and Clark gently buckles her new sword around her waist. They both hug her, full of love and pride, and the pure happiness also shining in Kara's eyes.

When Kara turns back to her audience, shield on her arm, sword at her side and Sir before her name, Lena knows, in her soul, she's falling head over heels in love with a knight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter left. Lets see if I can finish it before next year. Thanks for sticking with this.


End file.
